Flip-chip bonding apparatuses have been widely used as an apparatus for bonding a semiconductor chip to a circuit board. A typical flip-chip bonding apparatus bonds a semiconductor chip to a circuit board by suctioning and fixing the circuit board onto a bonding stage, suctioning and holding the semiconductor chip at a tip of a bonding tool with a joining face (a surface on which a bump is formed) of the semiconductor chip facing down, moving the bonding tool down toward a surface of the circuit board, pressing the bump of the semiconductor chip against the circuit board, and heating.
In the flip-chip bonding apparatus, it is necessary to press the semiconductor chip against the circuit board while a position of the semiconductor chip suctioned by the bonding tool is aligned with a bonding position of the circuit board. Therefore, there is a method of providing an up-down double-view camera between a lower surface of the semiconductor chip suctioned by the bonding tool and an upper surface of the circuit board, taking an image of the lower surface of the semiconductor chip suctioned by the bonding tool and an image of the upper surface of the circuit board, and adjusting relative positions of the semiconductor chip and the circuit board based on positions of alignment marks respectively of the semiconductor chip and the circuit board shown in the images (see PTL 1, for example). Alternatively, there is proposed a method of using a double-view camera having two different focal lengths with respect to the bonding tool and the circuit board for the flip-chip bonding apparatus, and of taking clear images even when a distance between the double-view camera and the semiconductor chip and a distance between the double-view camera and the circuit board are different (see PTL 2, for example).